The invention generally relates to a bicycle front derailleur and, more particularly, to a bracket of the front derailleur for mounting the front derailleur to a pivotal frame member of a bicycle frame.
Front derailleurs are typically mounted to a bicycle frame near the bottom bracket hanger. However, in some frame configurations of modern bicycles, this is a crowded location, and it is sometimes difficult to avoid interference between a mounting member to mount the front derailleur and other parts. For example, in a frame configuration in which the chain stays pivot with respect to a seat tube having the bottom bracket hanger, there may be interference between the mounting member of the front derailleur and a pivot joint of the chain stays.